KnucklesxJulie songs
by SallyandSonic
Summary: Country style!XD Got any suggestions on songs? Let me know. Knuckles x Julie


silblaze got me thinking, and I decided... Knuckles singing a coutry song about Julie-Su and himself3 It was fun looking for the songs.

1) Eric Chruch- Guys Like Me

2) Carrie Underwood- All-American Girl

3) Rodney Atkins- Cleaning This Gun

I looks around the porch, I'm sitting on the swing on my daddy's old porch at his house. He died awhile ago, so nothin's really keeping here, other than _her, _I love her so much, I couldn't have taken it if she wasn't around again. It was really hard to beliave that a girl like her, who could get into any University and get any job, came back after going to college. For me. I smile greatly everytime I think about it. I often wear, like I am now, some dirt jeans with skoal rings on the back pockets, black, scruffy shirt, untucked, brown cowboy boots resting on my feet, my grandfather's cowboy hat and a belt to hold up my pants. My dreads get in my way as the wind blows. I look to my left, there it is, my guitar. My violet eyes must have glisten in happyness, because she smiles from afar, she's fixin' her rope to catch some of the cattle. I sit up, though slouch, pick it up and begin to play, loud enough for her to here.

"I wear a greasy ball cap,  
I like my shirt untucked,  
I spend Saturdays working on my truck,  
I don't like to fight,  
But I ain't scared to bleed,  
Most don't mess with a guy like me,

'Cause guys like me drink too many beers on Friday after work,  
Our best blue jeans have skoal rings,  
We wear our boots to church,  
So rough around the edges,  
It's hard to believe,  
That girls like you,  
Love guys like me,

Your daddy worked at the bank,  
Mine worked on cars,  
You went to college,  
I pulled graveyard,  
You must have had your pick,  
Of all the trust fund types,  
But you came back to me and only God knows why,

'Cause guys like me drink too many beers on Friday after work,  
Our best blue jeans have skoal rings,  
We wear our boots to church,  
So rough around the edges,  
It's hard to believe,  
That girls like you,  
Love guys like me,

Now there's a lot of guys like me out there,  
In a lot of little towns,  
And tellin' all our buddies, we won't ever settle down,  
We say thats just the way we are and the way we'll always be,  
So God sends girls like you for guys like me,  
Thank God there's girls like you, for guys like me."

I smirk, _she_ was sitting on my leg again. She said it felt nice to sit on it and get to be close to me. I didn't mind, it actually felt good. She's purring at me, I lift my grandfather's hat a bit up and look at her as she rests one hand on my chest, the other on my thigh. She smiles, "Hey, Red." she smiles like an Angel sent from Aurora herself. I smile, my cowboy smile she loves so much, back, "Hey." We're sitting on the front porch of my old daddy's house, he died a while ago, so nothin' really kept us apart anymore.

She's wearing that white, dirty, no sleeves and a low cut for the neck, and high cut for the end shirt, I had cut it myself, I was getting tired of having to not touch her body when I go down her arm to her waist. Light denium, tight, dirty, shorts with scruffy ends, brown cowboy boots on her feet, probably mine, and her wild hair tied in a ponytail as her long, light pink dreads fly freely in the air, her bangs, lavander tips, tan muzzle, from being in the sun with me all day on horses on my daddy's old farm, and sweet lavander eyes, that often glisten in the light.

She says I look like a cowboy full and through. That's what she loves me mpst for. Or so I thought. "Why do you always have to come up with a song like that? I wouldn't have chosen any other guy anyway." I smile, she loves me for me. I love this girl, my pretty little girl. Well sorta, she's three weeks late. We're both hopeful now. She smiles at me, "Do you remember what my dad said when you asked if you could have my hand?" I laugh, "He was as red as a tomato he was! But in the end, both of 'em had to. I was skipping football practice, and Dad was furious." She smiles, then opens her mouth, and like an Angel, begins to sing herself. I remembered it, and let her,

"Since the day they got married,  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy.  
Someone he could take fishing,  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy.  
He could already see him holding that trophy,  
Taking his team to state.  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
All those big dreams changed.

And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.

Sixteen short years later,  
She was falling for the senior football star.  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes,  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her.  
The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college, boy you better tell her goodbye.

But now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American...

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,  
She said "Be honest, tell me what do you want?"  
And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American..."

Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.  
Oh American Girl."

We're grown up now, but there was one thing I kept remembering from our younger years. I smirk at her. She smiles, "Alright, I'm listenin'." I grin, kiss her on the lips. She sits next to me and listens as I begin to play again.

"The Declaration of Independence  
Think I could tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost

I can't begin to count the theories  
I've had pounded in my head  
That I forgot

I don't remember all that Spanish  
Or the Gettysburg address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forget

Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Ain't it son?  
Hey y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun

Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter  
Is gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
That seems to have just one thing on his mind

She's growin' up so fast  
It won't be long before  
I'll have to put the fear of god into  
Some kid at the door

Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son?  
Y'all go out and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun

Now it's all for show  
Ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing  
And hey, believe me, man it works

Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son?  
Y'all run along and have a little fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun

Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by te- let's say about nine...thirty.  
Drive safe."

I pat her belly, she laughs, she knows that a warning for our child. I put down the gaitar and lend over her and kissed her light one the lips. Aurora, I love her. And she loves me too, as that golden ring glistens on her wedding finger and mine too.


End file.
